Ricochet Pickle
by Dreams of
Summary: Eighteen is supposed to be a big year but Roxas doesn't care all too much. The Schemer gets amusement at the party at the blonde's expense. Akuroku, implied Soriku and implied Zexym


Ricochet Pickle  
Pairings: AkuRoku  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Somewhat foul language, sexuality  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Summary: Eighteen is supposed to be a big year but Roxas doesn't care all too much. The Schemer gets amusement at the party at the blonde's expense.  
Author's Note: Written for the Summer contest in AkuRoku Fanfiction =]

Everyone was screaming. Why? Well, because they could, he guessed. He rolled his eyes and waited for the barrage of noise to stop before he could blow out the candles on the cake they had brought. Zexion was pretty much the only person who wasn't belting out Roxas's name into the breeze. Finally people began dropping out of the blaring chorus until it was only Demyx and Axel wailing, both standing with eyes closed and their hands clasped over the table. Roxas wasn't even sure that they really were calling out his name anymore, because the pitch fluctuations sounded akin to a cat in heat that was being slowly strangled.

"Maybe if we shoot them it'll put them out of their misery." Zexion snorted from beside Roxas.

"I heard that, Zexy-bear!" Demyx screeched abruptly before he pouted in his usual fashion which caused Axel to silence himself.

"Happy birthday to us!" Sora yelled to finish the song before anyone else had a chance. There was a chorus of laughter before Zexion turned to Roxas once more, but the blonde was smiling and watching Axel brush his hands through his hair, while staring at the eighteen small fires on the cake. The oversized pastry itself looked just like the one they had for Sora earlier that day, only it had red lettering instead of blue and it also spelled out the blonde's name. The candles, however, were of an odd variety that burned different colors. Roxas wondered if Axel had a hard on from watching it yet.

"Make a wish." The emo said slyly with a contemplative smirk which Roxas almost missed completely. He assumed the expression had something to do with the fact that Demyx had snuggled into the emo's side and the sitarist's hands were out of sight under the picnic table. He had a sinking feeling nonetheless that Zexion was doing what he enjoyed most when it came to anyone besides Demyx… Scheming.

Disregarding the moment, he closed his eyes and thought of a wish to make, which was silly considering he thought he had pretty much everything he wanted. _Well, everything except-_

He quickly blew the candles out to avoid his own mind and looked immediately at the pyro who was smiling and making small golf claps like everyone except Sora, who was hooting and whistling in his own cheering section for his younger twin.

"What'd you wish for?" Axel asked with a smirk. "A sexy strip show from yours truly?" He winked and rocked his hips while lifting his shirt to show smooth skin and abs. Demyx and Sora were yelling in unison at him.

"It won't come true if he tells us!"

"Besides, who wants to see your womanly figure?" Demyx snorted and grinned despite trying to act serious.

"Yeah, go make me a sandwich!" Sora yowled in laughter and Axel turned to him, holding his face sweetly which sent terror through the hyperactive brunette.

"What did you say, half pint?"

"N-Nothing Axel, you're such a… uh… manly man. I'll go get you a sandwich. Want a drink too uh, sir?" He asked half quivering in the ginger's grip.

"Good little woman. Scurry off now, got it memorize?" He winked and then abruptly launched himself over the table at Demyx. Both fell into a screeching pile of limbs and hair. Riku patted Sora on the head and watched the struggle in the dirt and sand.

"How dare you-" Axel pulled Demyx's hair and earned a yelp and a snicker from Zexion.

"Gah! Stop!" The blonde giggled as Axel attacked his ribs in a flurry of motions.

"I'm going to burn your pubes!" He declared and earned a girlish shriek from Demyx as more struggling ensued.

"Axle! Stop!" Demyx's voice was whinny as Axel tickled him furiously still.

"I need those pubes." Zexion commented in an uncharacteristic way. Axel ceased his actions and looked at him with a hand around the musician's throat threateningly. His gaze was confused and amused with what the emo had said.

"For what?"

"Get off my boyfriend and go set fire to something over there." The slate haired male replied as he flourished his hand in one direction and rolled his eyes because Axel was already on a search for the materials before Zexion had even finished speaking. It was comical and Roxas couldn't help but laugh because he had spent the whole day with his friends and brother, yet they hadn't gotten old yet. It was a little unnerving how loud everyone was though. To avoid traumatizing any restaurant patrons like they had at Sora's lunchtime celebration they had elected to go to Riku's house, where he had a seafront backyard. The sun had been starting to set when they had brought the cake out, and after the irrational and energetic birthday song, the orb was almost gone and the summer moon was showing more easily in the sky.

Kairi and Naminé huddled together happily and chatted about the local happenings with Hayner, Pence and Olette near them, while Sora headed with Demyx straight for the water. Riku started to follow Axel while he barked something about not burning his property to ashes and that left Roxas and Zexion sitting together at the table with the forgotten birthday cake.

"I can't believe they forgot to eat it." The blonde scoffed a little and looked over at his brother as he sang loudly and very out of tune with Demyx, who was actually an amazing singer, despite having his voice set to a high squeal to make Sora giggle.

"What _did_ you wish for?" Roxas's friend asked with an underlying tone of amusement. "You and Sora have the world, spoiled rotten."

"Well if we're spoiled we always want more, right?" The blonde whipped back with a devious grin. Zexion only leaned back a little before he stood and watched Roxas boredly. The birthday boy however was watching as Axel and Riku as they stood around a large fire pit. Axel was nearly jumping with anticipation as he nurtured a fire like a mother would a small child. That made the youngest laugh lightly and venture over to the pyro.

"I think you're enjoying yourself too much." He snorted a little and acid green eyes shot from the barely visible flames to him. He wondered if Axel would ever think he was more interesting than the flames that danced in front of them. "

Roxy, you can never enjoy yourself too much at a party, got it memorized?"

"You should add some variety to your way of speaking. You're boring." He said somewhat coldly before he stalked off and joined Kairi and Naminé. He wasn't mad at Axel so much at himself for stupidly being jealous of the way Riku was watching Sora, how Hayner had an arm around Kairi, and how Zexion and Demyx were more affectionate in public than anyone else. Axel scoffed and mutter something under his breath, only not starting a fight because it was, after all, the twins' birthdays. Zexion watched coolly from a distance and was only disturbed from his thoughts when a pair of cool, wet arms wrapped themselves around him.

"You're planning." Demyx cooed into his ear before nipping gently at the lobe and chuckling darkly at the slight twitch the emo gave in response. His ears were his weakness and the musician loved it.

"When am I not?" He retorted with a cunning tone.

Hours passed and the cake had finally been devoured, leaving everyone with a sugar high before they crashed. Roxas found himself sitting alone on one of the benches that Riku's mother adored, watching the way the wisps of clouds flew over the moon. It was calming and the gentle cooling of the summer heat was even better as fresh breezes barraged him with messier hair than what he was accustomed to.

"I have a present for you." Zexion's devious voice cut through the blonde's thoughts and brought him back to reality. "You're completely legal now, well, besides alcohol." The slate haired male smirked in such an evil way Roxas wondered if he was a demon somewhere earlier in life. Just as the boy opened his mouth to speak, a hand was on his shoulder. A clean white face was in front of his own, but said face was covered up by large bug-eyed sunglasses and a floppy Jamaican hat.

"Um…"

"I got you a stripper." Zexion chuckled much to Roxas's horror, because it was never good when Zexion was enjoying himself.

"I'm all set, really." The blonde said before scooting away form the taller lanky man. The stripper frowned deeply and Roxas felt bad.

"Give it a shot!" Sora screeched with giggles. "I call a turn after you!" Roxas looked between all the faces of his friends and then slowly relented.

"I… I guess." He mumbled a little with a red wine colored stain to his cheeks. There was wooting and clapping from everyone in response to that. The stripper was silent as he placed himself on Roxas's lap, with his legs on either side of the smaller.

"What-"

"It's called a lap dance." Demyx cooed while holding Zexion's waist from behind.

"But, uh, I, um, I-I whoa!" He nearly squeaked as the male's body got much closer and pressed up against his. He felt his ears turn a rose red color while the man on top of him rocked his hips, crooned closer, brushed his hands over Roxas's chest and was breathing heavily on the blonde's neck.

From over the stripper's shoulder Zexion and Demyx could be seen, the sitarist with a large goofy smile and the slate haired male with a content expression without a smile. The stripper moved and cinnamon axe filled the eighteen year old's nose. That was what Axel wore for cologne and it brought all sorts of images to his mind. What if Axel was rubbing their chests together little by little? What if Axel was holding onto his hair and moving his body to a rhythm that no one else could hear? Then Roxas wondered where Axel was… He had been gone for a while. The stripper pulled back with a grin and Roxas blinked a few times.

"What's your name?" He asked and got no response only the vanishing of the grin. "Hello?" He asked before he leaned around the man on top of him and scanned quickly for the redhead. He was nowhere to be seen. The blonde's heart suddenly skipped eight beats in a row and he could have sworn the smoke from the dying fire choked him but he wasn't sure if it was his own nervousness or not.

"A-Axel?" He gaped at the elder male and the person laughed and went to rub the back of his head. Like Axel did when he was feeling awkward. The male made a funny face as he did so and looked away a little. "Oh my God."

"Don't worry Roxas! It was only a joke." The redhead laughed before pulling off the glasses and hat to reveal that the downward triangles had been washed clean off of his face and that all his beautiful hair had been hiding.

"Yeah," the blonde mumbled feeling excited, disappointed, rejected and stupid all at once. How had he missed that it was Axel, his best friend and boy crush, giving him a lap dance?

"What's wrong, Rox?" The pyro asked immediately when the younger's expression fell.

"Nothing." He replied and shrugged which was transparent to the redhead.

"Did I do a good job?" He asked with a hint of nervousness to his voice which forced a scoffing sound out of Roxas.

"Yes," the blush was brighter than ever on his cheeks.

"Zexion thought you'd like it." Axel said while still awkwardly on Roxas's lap. He barely fit but the blonde liked the feel of his best friend so close…

"Did he now?"

"Can I stay here?" Axel blurted out and Roxas only stared at him curiously. Stay there? On his lap?

"You can't be comfortable." The younger retorted.

"No, not at all, but…"

"Why would you want to stay here then? Idiot…" He rolled his eyes and tried to look away from the acrid eyes that were intently focused on him but he could not.

"Because I like you under me." He winked slyly and Roxas tried to act like that didn't set butterflies off in his stomach. "I'm going to kiss you now. Gotta have a happy ending like all those 'massage therapists' do." He laughed and leaned closer. All Roxas could do was watch as Axel's lips trailed nearer to his and then finally landed on them without a sound. It was soft and sweet, like nothing Roxas had ever imagined his perverted pyromaniac friend to be capable of. The tender warmth of the cinnamon scented male was soothing and the dampness of his lips was exhilarating all the same. When Axel pulled away the blonde beneath him felt like there was no oxygen in his lungs at all.

"That's what I wished for." He blurted out suddenly and the elder smiled serenely.

"And here I thought I was wasting all those 11:11 wishes on something hopeless." He chuckled before he chastely kissed Roxas once more.


End file.
